User talk:Cloudy176
Welcome Hi, welcome to Googology Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ducentillion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Skewes number Cloudy 176, the offical name is Skewe's number even if thats not grammaticaly correct and in fact it is grammaticaly correct (ex. Ike's). P.S. of course you have done a marvelous job with almost everything else, keep up the good work! P.S.S. I merged the googoldeca/deci pages. Ace45954 22:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Nope, the person's name who defined that number is "Skewes", not "Skewe". See here. So Skewes' number is the correct title. (We doesn't add s next to the ' if the letter just before ' is s) Cloudy176 00:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Actually when he first published it he used Skewes's number. Grammatically both are correct but, Skewes's is preferred. See here. Ace45954 02:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh dear. I think we have some conflicting sources. ::*Wolfram MathWorld says "Skewes Number." ::*J. H. Conway and R. K. Guy say "Skewes's Number" (see The Book of Numbers.) ::*Jonathan Bowers says "Skew's Number." ::*Wikipedia ways "Skewes' Number." ::Does anyone have any access to the original paper by Stanley Skewes himself, or whatever paper first names this number? FB100Z • talk • 23:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Since the name of the person who originally wrote the paper is "Stanley Skewes", we can discard "Skew's Number" off the bat. The name of the number would not have appeared in the original paper as numbers named after people are almost always given that name by someone else. Since the last name "Skewes" ends in an "s", the possessive version would be skewes' , not skewes's. Hence it should be Skewes' Number. This is the term I have used, and I consider Skewes Number, ''or ''Skewes's Number ''to be errors no matter who wrote them. Anyway that's my two cents on the issue Sbiis Saibian (talk) 17:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for your opinion! I want more 03:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Bot Hiya, There are lots of pages on this wiki that are largely identical, and making small changes to large amounts of them is tedious. To combat this problem, I have created a bot, GoogolBot, to help us out with automated tasks (like going through all the numbers in the famous infinity scrapers page). To be able to request the bot flag, I will need your approval. Do you think this is a good idea? By the way, thanks heaps for maintaining this place while I'm off at other Wikia wikis :) If you don't already know, I've made you an administrator so you can be more efficient in your contributions. Happy editing! FB100Z • talk • 20:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cloudy! Please check out Forum:MathJax + GoogolBot and let me know what you think. FB100Z • talk • 05:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Other things Hey Cloudy176 whats up? Ace 02:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the googol-''n-plex pages :/ FB100Z • talk • 08:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. --Cloudy176 (talk) 13:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Look! Goucher have won! --I want more 15:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I definitely need a break. I want more 09:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) What is a attack? attack is a physical act of hurting someone, how u think is virtual attack? i am not sure. Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Attacking somebody in the internet (such as posting bad things) is bad as attacking somebody in real life. I want more 03:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i see and thanks for answering my Q. Jiawheinalt (talk) 08:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) wikiFactor Our wikiFactor is only 3? Lame. Why not triakulus? FB100Z • talk • 06:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. Actually, for some reason, does not got updated for some time, looks like it's a bug. I think the actual wikiFactor is now higher. -- I want more 06:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) What is the limitation for a source? I want to know if I can make pages for 12^4, 12^5, etc. and how. I've gotten your message on my talk page. I am sure that making another page on another site myself probably counts as making one up, but I refuse to live in a world where nobody has made any words for powers of 12 over 12^3. What is the limitation for a formal source? :Our definition of 'reliable source' is pretty subjective, and we're quite liberal in what we allow. As long as it's on another website/book/paper, it's okay. FB100Z • talk • 23:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::So wait, let me get this straight. If the source is on another page, does said page necessarily have to be from someone other than the contributor? Jimmy wales oh, i never shared it to anyone, and how did you know i insult him? :0 Jiawheinalt (talk) 09:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Cloud text. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ☁ :Oh, nice thing. --I want more 14:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::http://www.fileformat.info/info/unicode/char/2601/cloud.png Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Arrow notation Can you check the Arrow notation disambiguation page if anything needs to be corrected? thanks, Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I have fixed the page. --I want more 02:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) User:Jiawheinalt/Sandbox lol wut FB100Z • talk • 02:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I won't do it again. — I want more 02:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :What is these about? ::I deleted your personal sandbox and restored it immediately. — I want more 12:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Template:Arrows Need help with the template, please read Template talk:Arrows for how to help. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Done. — I want more 14:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for helping and you got new instruction. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Solved the new instruction as well. — I want more 12:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Template:Protect Template:Protect, can you read the Template_talk:Protect for how to help and be aware of the , and . and no touching the }. Thanks for helping us. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I have edit and for your instruction to help. And again, i thank you for your help. And read here too. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) please help on here and here. thanks again. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I want more 01:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC)